The Cicero Crisis
How to Participate * Buy the blueprint bundle of the anti-toxins at the market! * Visit and Select the unique Mission located on Earth! * Be sure to equip your Codex Scanner! Scan plants on Earth to collect necessary samples and data of mysterious plants! Scan everywhere! The flowers are rare, but in obvious places! * Collecting the correct number of plant scans will unlock the permanent use of a Foundry Blueprint that can be used to create one of a variety of anti-toxins. * Equip and carry one of the anti-toxins into a mission and load it into the Cicero Toxin injectors that you must find in the mission. * Work solo or with a team. Each player can take a different anti-toxin into the mission to create a combination of anti-toxins. Combining anti-toxins will make them last longer and increase your score. * These Forest missions will have dynamic Day and Night settings! Every six hours , Day will change to Night, and Night to Day as the cycle goes on! New plants will appear throughout the Day and Night, so be sure to explore at different times! Event Start and End Time The Cicero Crisis started on 12/18/2013 and ended on Monday, January 6 at 12 PM EST. The ingame timer appears to have changed the end to Sunday, January 5 at 12 PM EST Scoring Upon completing each mission, all Tenno in your Squad will receive the same point score. This score is determined by the rarity of anti-toxins used in the mission: * Beryl Anti-toxin = 10 points; 4 Sunlight Threshcone extract are needed to craft. * Amethyst Anti-toxin = 10 points; 4 Moonlight Threshcone extract are needed to craft. * Citrine Anti-toxin = 15 points; 2 Sunlight Threshcone extract and 2 Sunlight Dragonlily extract are needed to craft. * Topaz Anti-toxin = 15 points; 2 Moonlight Threshcone extract and 2 Moonlight Dragonlily extract are needed to craft. * Lapis Anti-toxin = 25 points; 1 Sunlight Threshcone extract, 1 Moonlight Threshcone extract, 1 Sunlight Dragonlily extract and 1 Moonlight Dragonlily extract are needed to craft. * Vermillion Anti-toxin = 100 points; 4 Sunlight Jadeleaf extract, 4 Moonlight Jadeleaf extract, 4 Sunlight Dragonlily extract and 4 Moonlight Dragonlily extract are needed to craft. To achieve a 100 point score, all four Tenno in your Squad must bring a Rare anti-toxin worth 25 points each, and successfully defend the Cicero Toxin injector. *As of Hotfix 11.5.2, a single Vermillion anti-toxin will achieve a 100 point score. It takes 4 times the resources of the Lapis anti-toxin to craft. If four Vermillion anti-toxin is injected, the neutralization will reach 400 points at the cost of the defense being four times longer. Solo and Squad Scoring – Aim for your personal best! Your best mission score will be saved. These score points do not accumulate over the event. Clan Scoring - Clan scores will accumulate to determine Clan winners at the end of the event. Rewards * Score 10 points and you will receive an Event Badge. * Score 50 points and you will receive a set of 4x Dual Stat Mods (Status chance + Toxic Damage) (Malignant Force, Toxic Barrage, Virulent Scourge, Pistol Pestilence). * Score 100 points and you will earn a set of Wraith Twin Vipers! * A Gold, Silver and Bronze Clan Statue will be distributed to the top three Clans in each Clan Tier. Notes * Zooming with the Right Mouse Button while holding a scanner will highlight all scannable items in your view and behind objects. This is useful for finding small ingredients blended in the environment. If you also click the left mouse button rhythmically while zoomed in, you can cause the objects to stay glowing orange, instead of blinking (which makes it easier to see). * Although Toxin Injectors can be scanned regardless of mission, injectors scanned during Recon/Exterminate missions will not count towards codex progress. * Holding the left mouse button, while playing as a client and not as the host, will let you scan in 3rd person, allowing for a greater field of view. Trivia *The Cicero toxin is named after a Roman philosopher named Marcus Tullius Cicero.'' *Comically, the community referenced the name of the toxin after Cicero, the Dark Brotherhood assasin that disguses himself as a crazy jester, of The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, which does make sense of becoming a toxin to begin with. Media Cecero lobby.jpg|Lobby Screen. Gather some plants, pop some heads, just another ordinary Tenno field trip. Cicero Toxin Injector.jpg|The Grineer's Cicero Toxin Injector Cicero Sunlight Threshcone.jpg|Sunlight Threshcone Cicero Moonlight Threshcone.jpg|Moonlight Threshcone Cicero Sunlight Dragonlily.jpg|Sunlight Dragonlilies Cicero Moonlight Dragonlily.jpg|Moonlight Dragonlilies sunlightplant.png|Sunlight Jadeleaf Cicero Moonlight Jadeleaf.jpg|Moonlight Jadeleaf Desktop_2013_12_20_16_58_22_825.png|Found this moonlight jadeleaf in the water under one of the injector sites Desktop_2013_12_20_17_03_34_759.png|Found another one tucked away in a corner not far away 230410_screenshots_2013-12-21_00001.jpg|Four Moonlight Jadeleaf in the first room, how's that for luck? Event Leaderboards :Source for leaderboards.'' Category:Event Category:Grineer